The Chronicals of Narnia Prince CaspianI think
by Scorpina
Summary: They are called back to the enchanted world of Narnia. Question is, what happens when there are 4 princes, 4 princesses and two missing Hardy Boys? What dangers will they face this time?
1. Chapter 1

The Chronicles of Narnia, Prince Caspian…. I think.

Chapter 1

It all occurred one faithful day, the Hardys were driving about the city of Toronto when suddenly their car broke down. "Of all places" muttered Jeff as he got out and tried to see what was wrong with it. Oddly enough, he couldn't find the problem; neither could Matt once he got under the hood. But as Jeff tried to figure out the problem, Matt grew worried. All about them, the streets were empty… not a soul. And this was the city of Toronto! A Canadian equal to New York City, how can no one be around?

Trying to call for a tow, Matt looked about as his cell phone rang, only for it to suddenly go dead. "Weird" he muttered.

"Hey a subway station!" called Jeff. He read the schedule and found that the subway here would take them close enough to walk to the Air Canada Centre! "Come on Matt!"

Left with little alternative, they went to the subway… again… not a soul was there! Matt couldn't even pay for tokens to use the station so he and Jeff just hopped the bar and went on their way down to the platform.

"This is weird, it's rush hour and yet… there isn't a person in sight!" Matt announced. Just then a subway car came barreling down the track, it wasn't going to stop and zoomed right by Matt and Jeff… the two brothers vanished the moment the subway car did!

Meanwhile.

"Where the hell are they? They were supposed to be an hour ago!" protested Vince McMahon. Once again, Triple H was on the receiving end of the yell. They were doing a super show in Toronto, and Vince wanted everyone present and accounted for. Trish was making a special appearance tonight as well. Suddenly Hunter's phone went off, a text message arrived.

"I'll look for the Hardys Vince, don't worry, they will be here!" vowed Hunter as he left the locker room. He happened to have run into his wife Stephanie who also received an odd message. "It's from Matt isn't it?" he asked.

"But it's just a name…" Stephanie explained.

They ran into Kane, Undertaker, Shane McMahon, Shane's wife Marissa, Mickey James and Trish, all with odd messages from Matt. "It's just a name of some sort. What is he pulling?" Taker demanded.

Trish however began to piece the clues together; all the streets meet up at one location. "The subway!" she whispered.

"What?"

"The names are streets in Toronto, and they all meet up at a subway station! I think that's where the Hardys are! Come on!" she called.

Kane however got a chill going through him. "What's wrong?" asked Stephanie.

"I think we're falling into a trap of sorts" he explained to her. "Can't quite put my finger on it… not yet at least" They piled into two cars and drove down to the subway station. In an instant, Trish noticed something odd, very odd. It was rush hour and people were not out in the volumes as they should be. They came to the train station that appeared abandoned.

Taker, the first one out of the car looked rather pissed. "What the hell kind of game is this? Do the Hardys know we got more important things to do than to play a game of hide and seek!" he growled as the door slammed to the car. A haunting echo followed, Taker turned and saw the concerned look of Trish Stradus.

"This should be packed! It's the busiest subway station!" she announced.

"It will make the Hardys all the more easier to find, come on" called Shane.

They went into the train station where it was eerily quiet, even the Deadman caught a chill to the silence. Kane however was getting more and more worried. "Guys" he called.

"Not now Kane! We got to find the Hardys!" snapped back Hunter as he leaped over the toll booth.

"I know that, but it's just that…" Everyone left before he could finish his sentence. With a roll of his eyes Kane followed, not before he picked up a few things in the supply closet of the subway station. Tools, ratchets and even a blow torch! He rejoined the others as he pocketed many of the items yet kept the blow torch on hand. Taker was instantly worried about Kane the moment he came down with a blow torch, before a question to his state of mind could he asked. Kane took hold of Taker's wrist. "Hang on!" he warned everyone. A subway car zoomed right by them once more, yet on the other side, through the windows, revealed a beach. Once the car vanished, they found themselves on the sandy beach. Releasing one another from the grasp. Taker was the first to venture out into the open world, confused he turned to everyone and demanded aloud.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!"

Kane, without missing a beat announced. "Narnia… again" before walking past the Deadman. "Come on, let's get his over with"

"Narnia? Kane… how can we all be trapped in Narnia? And of all times too!" demanded Triple H.

"Look, I don't try and figure these things out, all I know is that we got to get moving, for I think the Hardys are here. So the sooner we find them and get this over with, the sooner we can get home. Ok?" he asked.

"Yeah whatever" muttered Taker. They looked about the beach until Kane found a path that led them to the ruins on the cliffs. All the while Taker complained as to how he was too old for doing this and the fact that if they aren't back at the arena by a certain time McMahon is going to have his ass.

"Why yours?" asked Shane.

"Because I'm the responsible one" Taker snapped back, only to make Kane crack up.

"You are such a kidder Deadman, really"

"Smartass" growled Undertaker.


	2. Chapter 2 The reluctant Princes

Chapter 2- The reluctant Princes

"WHY ARE WE RUNNING!" demanded Jeff.

Neither man knew what was going on, one moment they are at a subway station; next they are running for their lives along with a talking badger and a little person with a black beard. Arrows flew past them, yet a yelp was heard… the badger was struck! Jeff instantly turned back and took hold of him before carrying him on his shoulders. They kept running, soon screamed of pain were heard as the men chasing them were falling and not getting up.

"MATT!" Jeff screamed, Matt turned and saw there were only half the men now chasing them. And the others kept falling, they turned once more… as the final soldier chasing them… had fallen. But what took down the soldiers… was now aimed at the Hardys!

Matt went crashing to the ground, as he found a mouse standing on his chest, armed with a sword. "Say your last words and choose them wisely!" he ordered.

He knew the obvious thing to say, yet figured he would go in another direction. "My name is Matt… Matt Hardy… I… I don't know why I'm here in all honesty!"

The mouse looked rather surprised. "That is rather a first in my books as well."

"Reepicheep, at ease, he blew the horn" the badger announced.

"He did?" the mouse asked.

"I did?" qustioned Matt.

"It is why we have gathered…" came a deep voice. Looking behind him, Jeff came face to face with a Centaur. He wasn't alone, many others had joined him, Fauns, Menitors, dwarfs and other mythical beasts of legend.

Matt was assisted off the ground as the wounded badger was taken by one of the other creatures. "Whoa… We're not in Toronto anymore" whispered Jeff.

"If you are the one who blew the horn, you must come with us" the centaur ordered.

The Hardys didn't refuse as they followed the creatures. All were carrying weapons and swords, perhaps perparing for battle… Something told Matt he was in over his head on this.

Jeff on the other hand talked to the mythical creatures, utterly facinated by them and wondered how they came to be. He chatted up with the centaur who was more than willing to deal with the curious Hardy, as dusk fell the Hardys found themselves surrounded by the mythical creatures of Narnia. Neither knew what to do or to say.

"What brings you here?" questioned the centaur.

"That is a really good question" replied Jeff. "In all honesty, we don't know why we are here. You see Kane told us…"

"Kane? King Kane?" the centaur questioned.

"Well he's not really a King, the Undertaker though…"

"King Taker…. You have meet the past Kings of Narnia!" asked a Faun. "It truly is a sign! They have come to get us our land back!"

"Sign?" asked Matt.

"Land?" questioned Jeff.

The centaur told them of the great kings of Narnia, and how they will return to save their land once more. "The swords of my sons and that of my own are yours!"

Matt and Jeff looked to one another oddly as each was presented with a sword. "Uh… thanks?" Matt said aloud. "But… we don't know how to use a sword"

The mice on the other hand already volinteered their services to teach them how to use a blade. "This is really weirding me out" Jeff whispered.

"Just remain calm, and hope this is all a dream" Matt replied. They humored the mice as they were taught verious moves and the way of the blade. Matt was uncertain as was Jeff. But they figured if everyone here had a blade… well… they are going to need one as well.

They moved by dusk and by day until they made it near a clearing. Matt heard an odd noise just below one of the Minitors, something followed them, he armed his blade and prepared himself for his first duel. Pirched just above the possible attacker. Matt leaped as he unleashed a battle cry onto the ground, the moment he hit the ground though was he dissarmed. His scream…. Soon followed.


	3. Chapter 3 the high king chosen

Chapter 3- The high King chosen

Earlier….

As Kane led the others to the cliffs he looked about the ruins and nodded his head. "Right then, I suppose we start looking"

"For what?" demanded Shane McMahon.

"Never mind I'll look" Kane sighed as he began to sift through the ruins and rubble alone. Everyone else took ten, Taker had his back to a broken down pillar, and he sneered to the place.

"Not many fond memories here Taker?" asked Hunter.

"Damn right, I had to ride a Unicorn" he growled lowly. "Damn thing had lip"

"Just like you" Shane said with a grin. "Look I don't know about you, but I say we just go back the way we came."

"Not going to happen. Look, Kane knows what he's doing, I say we let him take charge" announced Taker.

"Wait, you want him to be the high King over us? Deadman, come on!" protested Triple H. "Ok All in favor of having me be High King?" Hunter was the only one with his hand in the air. "All in favor of Taker?" no hands. "Shane?" no hands again. "Kane?" Everyone raised their hand to his name.

"Let's face it, he read the book" announced Mickey James. "He got us out of Narnia the last time, he can do it again"

"FOUND IT!" called Kane. Everyone rushed to him as he pushed away the rubble and stone, a hidden door. He opened it up and ventured down the stairwell. Using their cell phones to light their way, it wasn't much help until Kane lit the blowtorch and set fire to the other torches awaiting. The room filled with light as everyone saw their image carved into stone… blow was a tomb.

"Whoa… nice place" whispered Shane.

"Our weapons should be in the tombs, come on, we got to get ready!" he called.

Kane pushed open the stone caskets and reached in for his weapons. Stunning everyone in the room. "Isn't this disturbing the dead?" asked Trish.

"Not when it's us and we're very much alive, well, I'm up for debate" Taker replied as he followed suit. They pulled out their swords, bows and arrows. Mickey found her vial of healing juice, Taker found himself rather at odds when he willingly gave Mickey James the sword intended for her.

"Why are you giving this to me?" she asked.

"It was yours to being with, we just didn't trust you with it at the time" Taker explained. Also inside the tombs were clothing, yet everyone opted to leave them. The girls much rather move about more freely than being tangled in a dress.

"So where to now Taker?" Kane asked aloud.

"Well I was about to ask you that myself Kane, we have voted to let you led"

"ME! Why?"

"You know Narnia, not to mention you are the only one who has read the books," announced Shane.

It was all agreed that Kane takes the led; he nodded and brought them through the forest. "Where are we going?" asked Triple H.

Kane paused as he listened in, a frantic splashing noise was heard not far from them. He went into a run, making the others give chase. "Kane! What the hell man!" demanded Taker.

Kane leaped off a small cliff, Shane stopped and looked down realizing below them was a lake! Kane dove in without hesitation to save a dwarf! "He's out of his damn mind," growled Taker as they took the long way down.

Once they reached the shore, the dwarf looked to Kane in utter amazement. "How did you…" it was about to ask.

"Lord Kane, the physic" muttered the Deadman. "Yeah right"

"Lord Taker… the lip! My goodness it's been over 1300 years! And yet, you remain unaged!"

"Tell that to my hips"

"Pardon?"

"Taker your confusing the poor thing!" growled Stephanie.

Kane turned his attention back to the dwarf. "Can you guide us through Narnia? It's more savage than before isn't it?"

"Indeed, since the throne of Narnia was stolen, the king before murdered as his sons went into hiding. We need to search for Prince Caspian and Prince Casper!"

"Wait… two princes?" Kane muttered. "Damn" he growled.

"What?" asked Mickey James.

"When a story changes drastically… that usually means so do certain elements… We got to be careful, I may know what happens, but since we're all here… Well… let's say expect the unexpected and prepare for the worst"

"You really don't have a way of sugar coating this do you?" asked Taker as they went on their way again. They traveled for hours until the dusk fell, they called it a night.

Mickey James though began to have dreams of Aslan the lion, she find him in a forest as the trees part for her to see him. She embraces the great lion as he had grown since she last saw him. However a sudden noise woke her from the slumber.

Kane was already up and heard it as well. Both kept quite as they went to investigate what the noise was. Not far was the bull creature they encountered before, enemies and servant to the white witch. Kane pulled a sword as he was prepared to strike; yet another blade came down. It missed him by a great distance. Dropping his sword Kane grabbed the attacker, yet smiled as to who it was. "OH GOD NO!" he screamed.

"TAP, TAP!" Kane called. Mickey and the others came running.

No one said a word as it appeared Kane was trying to get his attacker to breath into his armpit. "What the hell Kane!" demanded Taker. "What are you doing?"

"Smelly Nelson! TAP!" Kane ordered. He felt a tapping on his back; Kane let go… just as the creatures of Narnia, armed with bows and arrows, surrounded him.

"That… reeked!"

"MATT!?" Everyone demanded.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Matt asked. "Oh… put down your weapons, they are friends!" the Hardy called out.

The mythical creatures lowered their weapons as they stared on confuses. A centaur approached demanding to know who the strangers were. Kane introduced himself and the other, shocking the creatures of Narnia. "The kings and queens of the past… how extraordinary. You must come with us at once!"

"Not like we were going to go with anyone else," muttered Triple H.

There was small talk as they made their way to a vast open field, and yet there stood a stone stronghold. The base for the Narnians. "We will be in need of your skills Lord Kane," the centaur said. "We are all of what is left of the Narnians, nearly hunted to death by the tyrant king"

"I assure you, I will do all that I can to assist you." Kane vowed.

Everyone looked rather perplexed as to how calm the Big Red Machine was, yet many were rather curious as to what the hell a smelly nelson was! Shane questioned Matt about it. "Oh, it's just a thing Kane caught Jeff and I doing once, we didn't shower after a match and we wanted to see who could make the other tap by smell alone. Kane played this once… he always wins… we had set a new ground rule, he had to use a deodorant at least three hours in advance before the game."

"So I forgot to put some on before I got here! I don't stink that bad!" Kane snapped back, not before taking a quit smell of himself. Taker only rolled his eyes wondering why he even bothered coming along.


	4. Chapter 4 The twist in the story

Chapter 4- The twists in the story

The moment they reached the strong hold, Kane and the others found Jeff practicing his sword outside. He was doing quite well and they also heard a little voice of encouragement. "Well done young Prince! We shall make you a Knight yet!"

Looking down, Kane saw him, the mouse with the sword. "Ah, and you must be Reepicheep!"

The mouse was stunned as he looked up to face Kane. "And you, your highness certainly live up to the title!"

"Oh man Kane! You're here too! Wait… what's going on?" Jeff asked.

"Long story short, you and Matt. Prince Caspian. Everyone else Kings and Queens before your time. Big fight, the end" Kane announced. "Well, we might as well prepare for battle. Reepicheep, I will need to speak with you and the other knights later"

"Yes, your highness!" the mouse replied.

"I am really getting weirded out!" Triple H whispered below his breath.

Just as they were about to enter the stronghold. The Centaurs gathered outside and gave them a grand entrance. They withdrew their swords and held them high above their heads out of respect for the former Kings and Queens of Narnia. Once they were inside, weapons were being developed. Kane was already in on the action as he was pitching an idea to some of the dwarfs. They nodded to him saying it will be done. As a bonus, Kane gave them the blowtorch he brought from the subway station. His attention then turned to the mice.

"Is it just me… or is Kane taking this way to seriously?" asked Trish.

"He has to if we're all to get out of here," growled the Deadman once more. "Why the hell did he have to drag me along? I did NOTHING the last time!"

"Well I suppose we will all be doing something this time, huh?" grinned Jeff Hardy. "I mean I got mad skills now with a sword! It's awesome!"

"Wait until you have to really use it" hissed Triple H.

"Why don't we just get Aslan?" Mickey asked aloud. "I saw him in my dreams, he's still around!"

"Yeah right! If cats could live over 1300 years then we would be ruled by them… this is why I am a dog person" stated the Undertaker.

"I'm with Mickey on this though. Aslan can help!" said Stephanie.

"Hey!" called Kane. "Why are you just standing around?! We got a war to prepare for!"

"War?" asked Matt. "What war?"

"The war for the land of Narnia…" whispered Shane. "Damn it, and we got dragged into this!"

Kane soon set off on his own; he explored the stronghold until he found the cracked table of Aslan. Images of the battle he first fought in were etched into the wall. Kane sat on broken table and wondered if he was going the right thing.

It wasn't long before the others joined him and ideas of attacks were planned. "The soldier of the King are coming," announced the Centaur. "We need a plan of action!"

"Raid the castle!" called Triple H. "We can do it if all their soldiers are out planning to attack here!"

"NO" Kane growled. "It's a trap"

"What? Says you! It is every guy's dream to knock over a castle!" he announced.

"This isn't a seven eleven we're talking about. This is a threshold! Powerful and with many defenses"

"You don't even know how it would go! We could have a castle out of this raid!"

"Hunter, it's a damn trap. We lose half of the Narnians in that alone… you would lose a son," Kane said to the centaur.

"A… son…" it whispered. "How can you know of such a thing?"

"I can see into the future, remember? We will do a small raid on the castle, for we need to rescue someone… The princes' teacher. Matt, Jeff and Trish, come with me. Everyone else. Prepare yourselves" Kane walked out of the room leaving everyone stunned and utterly confused.

"I got to start reading some of these books," said the Undertaker. "So what are we going to do? Just sit on our asses?"

"No" the Centaur stated. "You will be trained with a sword, you all will be!"

"Great!" announced Shane. "When do we start?"

The Centaur pulled out his sword. "Now!"


	5. Chapter 5 The night raid

Chapter 5- The night raid

Kane led the raid to the castle, he knew where to go and who to find, yet it still left Jeff, Matt and Trish in the dark. "If you know where to go… why are we here?" asked Jeff.

"Incase there is a change of plans!" Kane replied. "Come on, we don't have much time!" They flew on the backs of the griffins, as they made a quiet entrance to the castle. Silently, the stalked the side of the walls as Kane peered into a room, the man they were searching for was kept prisoner. "Psss!" Kane whispered. It caught the old man's attention. He came to the window.

"Who are you?" he asked, yet the moment he saw Jeff not too far from him he realized he was being rescued. Kane gave the signal to Jeff who waved a white flag in the air; a griffin came down and snatched the old man from the window… now… the other part of the plan. Kane had a leather pouch on him and gently took it off. The mice warriors scurried out and stood at attention.

"Yes, your highness?" they asked.

"These guys got some heavy firepower, I want you gentlemice to find a way to… sabotage their weaponry, are you able?" he asked.

"With a swing of a blade, I assure you. I can do anything sire!" Reepicheep announced proudly.

Kane smiled as he gave them the tools from the subway station. "Come back inside and I will bring you to the camp, I will await for you as well" Kane whispered.

The mice went back into the pouch as Kane looked about the room, there was weapons as well as armor that could be used. He loaded up and took off into the night sky, the griffin landed not too far afterwards, landing behind enemy lines, Kane gave the orders. "How will we get close enough?" Reepicheep asked.

"Leave that to me" Kane wore the army outfit of the King's army; he could pass as one of them for the time being. Ordering the griffin to hide, Kane entered the base and got the mice to the large launchers and spears throwers. The mice worked feverishly throughout the night until done. Kane took hold of the mice and got back to the griffin before the sun rose, they returned to camp earlier that day. Tried from the night, Kane took to a tomb to catch some sleep. Not knowing evil was afoot!

Meanwhile.

Matt was sharpening his blade as a dark elf approached him. "Things are taking their time, are they not prince?" he asked.

"What? Oh hey, look. I don't know about you. But I certainly don't belong here, so I can't really say for certain"

"Ah yes, you want to go back to your own world. It can be arranged, we just need some help," The dark dwarf explained. Curious, Matt followed him down to the tomb with the cracked table. He grew nervous when a snarl was heard not far from him, shrouded in a cloak it spoke aloud.

"I can go for 100 years without food or water and never die, I can sit in the freezing cold and never freeze, I can drink rivers and lakes dry and never burst… SHOW ME YOUR ENEMY!" the stranger turned out to be a werewolf. Another creature emerged, a hag looking woman that resembled a bird or something. Matt pulled his sword in worry.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"We can promise you a victory, and a quick passage home… back to your world, back to where you and your friends belong," the hag said in a low, gruff tone.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Matt asked.

The werewolf began to draw a circle around Matt as the Hag chanted in an odd tongue, the dark dwarf pulled out a scepter that he kept hidden in leather wrapping. When the chant finished, the dwarf plunged the scepter into the ground; the pathway in which Matt came was soon covered in ice… a woman was trapped within it! "What the hell is this?" Matt asked, yet found himself enchanted by the woman of the ice.

"I can win this war for you, but all I need from you… is a drop of Adam's blood" she said.

"I don't know anyone named Adam" Matt muttered. The dwarf on the other hand took his hand and pricked the fingertip of Matt's hand! He tried to fight it… yet… found himself unable to resist reaching out for the woman. Her hand came through the ice, yet she was quick to retract it the moment Taker came running in with Shane and Jeff. They fought off the dwarf; Taker killed the werewolf as Shane stabbed the hag.

Matt was still reaching out to the white witch until Taker shoved him from the enchanted circle. "So the white b#h returns!" Taker hissed as he pulled his sword. He was ready to do battle just as Matt broke free from his trance. Yet, Taker was soon drawn into it.

"Come on, you can free me… You want to free me!" she said.

Taker dropped his sword and reached out for the woman's hand. However the white witch screamed as a sword plunged through the ice. The wall gave way, Kane stood behind it as he withdrew his sword. "What the hell does a king have to do to get some damn sleep around here!" he growled angrily. He then turned to the four men in the room. "Next time, if this happens. I won't be here to save your asses" he growled as Kane stormed away.

Taker looked confused as hell. "What just happened?"

"You nearly bought back the white b#h" explained Jeff. "Come on, let's see what the next plan is"


	6. Chapter 6 plan of attack

Chapter 6- plan of attack.

A meeting was held, Kane took to the floor knowing in the next twenty four hours a full out war. He knew the battle plans and yet one thing remained, he needed Aslan. Kane turned to Mickey James. "You need to find him," he announced.

"Whoa, you think a giant talking cat can still be alive after 1300 years?" demanded Triple H.

"Hunter, shut up!" growled Trish. "I'll go with her"

"You do that, arm yourselves well" Kane warned. He then spoke of the upcoming war with the centaur leader. "We hope the faults on their weapons will go unnoticed until it's too late, in the mean time we will have to bide our time.

The dwarfs approached Kane and told him 'it' was ready. A grin came over him as he nodded to them. "I'll be there in a moment, for now we need to wait for the army to come… and then… we duel"

"Duel!?" demanded Taker. "No one said anything about a damn duel!"

"It's part of the book, I suggest you start reading!" Kane snapped back.

"What the hell man, just because you read the book, you leave all of us in the dark?" demanded Shane McMahon.

Kane could hear the Centaur mutter to the mouse knight. "I fail to understand the pointless bickers of royalty"

"Good, glad I am not the only one that feel that way as well" Reepicheep replied. Kane left the room as everyone was arguing among themselves, his disappearance went unnoticed.

"At the moment, now is not the time to argue!" announced Stephanie. She pulled out the same potion Mickey James has, the one that can heal with a drop. "I need honey and something edible for this" she announced. The centaur got right on it, Taker was rather curious as to what she was going when he soon realized Stephanie was making quick pills of the potion! The creatures keep it under their tongue until they are wounded, and just swallow it when they are hurt!

Kane returned a short time later announcing for Shane McMahon to go and challenge the King to battle. As they all got ready they heard a loud clanking sound echoing the tomb halls.

"ME! Why me!" he demanded.

"You'll be carrying an olive branch, they cannot hurt you with it, as well. The Centaur leader will company you along with a faun warrior. Here's the plan Shane" Kane tucked the young McMahon under his arm and whisper the plan to him, Shane nodded in agreement before he was out the door and off to make the challenge. Kane on the other hand left and went to do his own thing.

"Where the hell did Kane go off to?" Taker asked aloud. No one knew the answer.

Later that day.

The armies of the King arrived; they stood on the opposite end of the vast field before the stronghold. Shane McMahon, a faun and a Centaur were sent with olive branches and a message. They were whisked into the King's camp and brought before him and the councilmen. "Are you prepared to surrender?" the King asked.

"Well… no" Shane stated bluntly. "We are here to challenge you the King to a duel, we wish to see how you wield a sword for your people" Shane stated. "You have three choices of combatants. One, King Undertaker, Lord of darkness and reaper of souls" Shane paused as he saw everyone at the table look nervous. "Two, the Assassin, Hunter Helmsley" again, more mutters were heard. "Third… Kane"

"What? No title for him?"

"No, none as of yet, he is the little brother of King Undertaker"

"Little huh? Why should I accept this challenge?"

"So you don't look like a total wimp before your people and councilmen, correct? I mean would you really want a king who is fearful of a young challenger? Let me warn you though, he hasn't handed a blade…"

"I accept!" the King announced. "To the death, and winner shall get full surrender of the other's army"

"Glad we agree on something, I will warn Kane of this… Nice to meet you all" Shane said in a polite tone as he took his leave.

Back at the camp.

Kane continued to work on a new set of armor. "Sire, we have marked the passages of the underground as you requested" announced the Centaur.

"Excellent, be sure to chose the strongest warriors and the fastest, they must remain underground until the signal is give" Kane called back without looking up from his work.

Curious, the Centaur peered over his shoulder. "What are you making?"

Kane smiled as he held up armor meant for the creature. The centaur tried it on and found it very light to wear. "I have a feeling you will use your own body as a battering ram later… This will give you more of a bad ass ramping power!" he explained.

Turning to his suit of armor awaiting him, Kane smiled as he began to put it on, the battle was near and he had no doubt with the way Shane McMahon pitched the possible combatants, that he was chosen! "Now where are your sons? I need to teach them a few thing as well as yourself of a game we call back at home… football!" Kane said with an evil smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7 The delay

Chapter 7- The delay and search for Aslan.

Elsewhere

Mickey and Trish rode fiercely through the forest in search of the great lion, yet… they were being followed. "Oh shoot!" growled Trish. "Mickey, you need to go this alone! I will bide you time!" before Mickey could protest, Trish leaped off the horse and began to fire arrows left, right and center. She didn't miss until one came from behind her and knocked Trish to the ground, the soldier pulled his sword and was about to bring it down upon her until an arrow hit him from the side. Jeff had come just in time!

"Need a hand?" he asked.

Trish smiled as she got up onto the horse with Jeff. "What about Mickey?"

"She'll be fine, we got to get ready though!" Jeff replied as they rushed back to the stronghold.

Back at the base.

Everyone was called to a meeting the moment Shane returned. He announced the King had challenged Kane to a duel, and it was to happen soon. As they searched for the Big Red Machine, the sound of clanking armor could be heard. It echoed the halls, frozen in their tracks, no one moved. Everyone in the room froze to the sight of the armor. Kane took off the helmet to reveal it was him. "Well, what do you think?" he asked.

His armor was a fire red, with spikes all about it, his helmet was that of a dragon. "Can you even move in that thing?" demanded Matt.

Kane showed his mobility as he was able to use his sword with ease and moved rather quickly under the metal strain. "It's about 30 pounds… which I lost a while ago," Kane stated. "So it's not like I haven't carried this weight before"

"Do you even know how to use a sword?" asked Taker.

"The mice have been teaching me" Kane replied as he went to get ready.

Taker on the other hand turned to everyone else in the room. "If we weren't in Narnia, I would have sent him to the nut house after that comment."

"I think we're all going to make a trip there if we tell anyone about this, come on. Let's get ready for the battle," growled Triple H.

Everyone had armor; it was made special for them. They were soon ready, yet Jeff returned with Trish. "Where the hell is Mickey?" demanded Taker. "Did you find the big ass cat?"

"No, we got attacked, Mickey went on. I was left behind to bide time" Trish explained.

"Well it looks like we got to still bid our time. Look," announced Stephanie. The armies were assembling; the King wore golden metal to stick out from the other soldiers. Their masks looked like old men with beards. They made their way to the strong hold, a section of ruins had been chosen for the duel. Kane gave one final order, half of the army were to remain underground. There were pillars that held up the vast field, and if it was all planned right, they could have the advantage when the first wave attacked. The second wave though… Kane knew he would have to think fast.

Running down to greet the challengers. Taker stood defiantly before them as the Narnia army stood behind. "So, where is this… little one name Kane?" the King asked as he dismounted from his horse.

The Narnians army cheered and howled as Kane came from the base, dressed in his armor, he kept his helmet off. The king was stunned to say the least to his challenger. "You said he was young!"

"Well I lied, I said he was the little brother of the Undertaker… this guy right here. Never said he was young, young." Shane corrected as he had one hand on Taker's shoulders.

"Don't touch me right now" warned the Deadman.

Kane stood before the king, who was in awe of his size. "I will give you a chance to surrender… It's only fair. I can see into the future, and you will die… not at my hands, but at the hands of one of your own!" Kane warned. As he stared at the one who had intents on murdering the King.

The King sneered to his warning. "Shut up and fight," he growled.

Kane obliged as he pulled out his sword. He put on his helmet as he stepped into the ruins. "I hope Mickey gets back in time… wait… oh hell this is going to be a long day," Kane muttered to himself. He just became aware to the fact that Mickey won't be back in time… a battle will follow after this challenge nonetheless. The King charged at him, his sword drawn… the fight was on!


	8. Chapter 8 Titans clash

Chapter 8- Titans clash

Blow after blow, Kane withstood the clashing of the sword against his armor. His shield blocked a few shots but this king was a slick one and tried to get a cheep shot, Kane was nearly stabbed many times over, however his armor held up, he stood his own and managed to land a few blows himself. The sword clashed as Kane managed to hold his own. The King tried to ram him hard with his shield but Kane easily rammed him back, forcing him to the ground. "The last thing you want is a shoving contest with me!" Kane warned. The King however retaliated, knocking Kane's helmet off leaving his head exposed. His blade came fast and furious, determined to cut Kane's head from his shoulders. But he kept calm and blocked the blows.

The Narnians cheered him on as Kane's blade was flying through; he hit the old man on the leg, cutting him open. In return Kane's face smashed into his shield, cutting his lip open and just above his eye. A temporary break was called, Kane felt his arm go weak and numb. "Damn it" he hissed. As he retreated to his corner.

"Kane, what the hell's wrong man?" demanded Triple H.

"My arm… it's dislocated" he muttered lowly.

"I got it" Taker went over and forced the limb back into its socket. Kane screamed in agony yet found his arm good as new.

"You've done this too many times before" Kane said with a grin.

"Keep smiling" called Trish.

He turned to the Narnians and held out his sword to them and gave the best battle cry he had, they cheered him on still in great celebration, tasting victory. Kane however knew better. "Trish, Melissa, get the archers ready, they are not going to hold to their end of the deal" he muttered through his teeth.

"On it" Melissa announced as she and Trish got ready.

"Shane, move the Narnians more behind me when these guys high tail it, they will avoid the oncoming attacks of the boulders" Kane ordered as he got ready to battle once more.

"Boulders?" asked Shane.

Kane got ready once more as the King walked with a limp now. His wound had been bandaged, and this time, he prepared to battle without a helmet. The two clashed once more, this time blows came. Not from a sword but with iron fists. Kane was first to receive such a hit. Right across his face, his lip split open once more as more gashes to his face began to show. Yet he was quick to retaliate, he knocked the sword from the King's hand before landing hard fists to the face. Kane disarmed the King and even got a stab in the side. Now this is where things get complicated, in the story. Prince Caspian is offered the chance to kill the King, yet refuses too. Kane turned to the Hardy Boys. He wasn't going to put them in that spot.

"What's wrong? Too much of a coward to take a life?" demanded the King.

"Oh you're really the one to talk right now. You rather die at my hands than be given a chance for mercy? You really are some kind of bastard are you?" Kane placed the sword into the earth and glared down at the King. "It's not mine to take anyway. Besides. I don't have to do a damn thing for you to end up dead"

Kane turned as the King looked ill, he stood only to be stabbed by his own man, just as Kane predicted. Yet he nearly forgot about the other guard that attacks him. Taker was quick to step in and stab the bastard with his sword… now it was time for the full out war to start.

"Matt, Jeff, lead them down the tunnels! Centaur, blow the horn when you have reached the mark like we agreed earlier!" Kane ordered.

The Hardys got on horseback and rushed down as the enemy army was called to arms. The catapults began to fire boulders, yet they collapsed within three shots. "I see that worked, but what now?" asked Shane.

"Easy" Kane said with a grin. He whistled aloud summoning the griffins to come from hiding, they swooped down and stood over the boulders. "Wait for my signal…" Kane paused the moment he heard the horn under the earth.

"One… two… three" be began to count to ten, once he did, the earth began rumble as the pillars below were getting smashed to bits…

In the Underground.

"NOW!" called Matt and Jeff. The Narnians smashed down the pillars, shattering the walls and forcing the earth to crumble beneath the feet of the oncoming army. They could hear the thundering hooves above them, the timing will be just right as the caves gave in and the army is paralyzed…

Above

"NOW!" shouted Melissa as she and Trish gave the order for the archers. Arrows went flying through the air as they came crashing down on the men who fell into the pit of earth. Kane gave the order to change. Every Narnia gave a battle cry as Taker found himself caught up in the moment. For once, he didn't have to ride a unicorn!

They attacked the first wave, the Narnians stuck hard and deadly, gaining an advantage that was until Kane saw them call for the second wave. An army of men, three times their size began to approach. He gave the signal to the griffins who took to the skies with the boulders, dropping them upon the second wave. Kane called that part of the plan 'bowling for assholes.'

Taking out a good chunk of the numbers, but it wouldn't be enough. They would still need to regroup, Triple H called for them all to fall back. But that was when one of the catapults became fixed; it launched a single bolder at the stronghold, crumbling the entrance. "Of all the rotten luck, they get a lucky shot!" growled Taker.

None really seemed to notice Trish was nearly knocked off the wall, but saved by a dwarf just in the nick of time.

"What do we do now?" asked Jeff in worry.

Kane turned to them all as he wore his facemask. "We raise hell!"


	9. Chapter 9 the not so crazy Mickey James

Chapter 9- The not so crazy Mickey James

She raced through the forest, every so often she would looked behind her to see if she was being followed, someone was fast on her trail and armed with a cross bow. "Oh crap!" she muttered.

She tried to get the horse to go faster, she had to get to Aslan, and the others were counting on her! She tried to weave through the trees and tried to lose the soldier but he kept pace! She was going to get caught… until, she saw him. Rushing through the trees, with every leap and bound he gained closer and closer until he stood before her. With a magnificent roar, Mickey's horse bucked, throwing her off. She froze at the sight of the great lion. He stared at her, baring his fangs. But leaped over her and knocked the soldier off his horse! Mickey gave a great sigh of relief upon seeing the lion. He turned to her. Mickey laughed aloud as she rushed to the great lion as he laughed and accepted her embrace.

"Kane was right to believe me! I knew you were still around! I just knew it!" Mickey said aloud.

"And you see more… I don't know, more… normal," Aslan explained.

"Why haven't you shown yourself? We need your help!" Mickey asked.

Aslan looked behind her, she turned and saw there were two young men, with a striking resemblance to Matt and Jeff Hardy! "I had to protect the true princes of Narnia. I was fortunate to learn of two young men who bared the same look as them so they could pass as the princes until the time was right" the great lion explained.

"We are ready to take a stand Aslan," stated Prince Caspian who looked like Matt Hardy.

"We will right the wrong!" announced Prince Casper that resembled Jeff.

"Wait, so you brought the Hardys here to cover for the princes… knowing damn well that there are men out there to KILL them the princes who happen to look like him?"

"Well it's time, let us wake up your friends…" Aslan didn't give Mickey and explanation, as he unleashed a great roar. The trees began to sway and move with new life within them!

Back on the battlefield.

The Narnians were getting tired; the Calvary had been defeated, yet the second wave coming right at them! Kane had added spikes onto his armor as the centaurs donned on theirs. "Just like I taught you boys!" Kane called as he and the others charged at the second wave like a football tackle, their armor pierced the shields and took down three rows of men, but there was more… so much more.

The numbers were against them, so many soldiers, and so little time. Matt and Jeff were trying to hold their own, but Jeff got overwhelmed. He stumbled backwards and fell into a hole. "JEFF!" screamed Matt.

Jeff tried to get up, but one of the soldiers came at him with a spear, a battle cry came from the man, as he was about to stab Jeff. But he froze, nearly tempting not to stab him. But a confused look came on his face. "Wait. You aren't Prince Casper!" Just then a tree branch came through the earth, took hold of the soldier and slammed him into the earth!

Matt helped Jeff out of the hole as the trees began to attack! They started attacking the soldiers with a vengeance, Taker looked about as the trees tossed about the men. "Is Mother Nature PMSing, or is this the least likely thing to happen?" he asked aloud.

"Naw, it's just Mickey James finding the big ass cat as you say!" Kane said with a smirk. "NARNIAS! TO THE RIVER! TO VICTORY!"

Kane led the charge as Taker made a mental note to not allow Kane to watch 300 again!

The King's army came to the river as they were prepared to run across the bridge to their other weapons. The leader of them all paused; they froze once they saw Mickey James skipping up to the other end of the bridge as if she were entering the ring. She pulled a sword and smiled almost daring the army to strike. The new General looked between her and turned back to the army that awaited them on the riverbanks. Aslan soon joined Mickey's side and stood prepared.

"Brace your bowels," warned Kane.

"What the hell does that…" Hunter's comment stopped when the General called for a charge on Mickey.

Aslan replied with a fierce roar… Triple H looked like he soiled himself after that one. "Told you" Kane muttered with a grin.

The army stopped charging as the water began to alter in the river. A monstrous wave soon came from nowhere and transformed into an image of an old man of the water. It began to wipe out the army. Triple H turned to his wife and muttered. "Oh no, I don't see any Christian overtones were at all!"

The water took out the bridge until all that remained was the General; it stared in the watered eyes of the creature. Just then it swallowed the man whole, he vanished into the sea as Taker rolled his eyes. "Remind me not to piss off that cat," he said aloud to everyone. It then left the soldiers who looked about lost without a leader. "Ok, let's make this simple. Surrender now… or… well… You deal with the cat!"


	10. Chapter 10 meeting the cat again

Chapter 10- meeting the cat again

Triple H, Stephanie, Shane, Marissa, Kane, Taker and Trish made their way through the waves of the river to the other side of the riverbank. They stood before Aslan before bowing before him… Kane had to pull Taker down onto one knee. Matt and Jeff followed and found themselves kneeling before Aslan as well. "Rise Kings and Queens of Aslan" the great cat spoke.

Kane rose, everyone was still kneeling. "He means us!" he shouted to everyone sarcastically. They all stood up, Taker looked rather confused as he stared about the ground.

"You know, a little more notice would have been nice. I mean, we aren't just little kids willing to be whisked away to Narnia… we DO have a life!"

"Yeah, I figured. You two there… I must apologize for deceiving you and the trickery" Aslan said aloud.

Matt and Jeff looked to one another stunned. "Trickery?" they asked. Prince Caspian and Casper approached from behind Aslan and Mickey James.

"My goodness, they do look like us!" announced Prince Casper as he stared face to face with Jeff. "Remarkable!"

"I'm creeped out," Jeff whispered.

"You two were very brave in posing as our young Princes, Heaven knows what would have happened if you did not cover for them… They were wanted men…"

"Wanted?" asked Matt.

"I feel used," muttered Jeff.

"Hell that's the least you should be feeling!" Taker announced. "That big ass cat used you as stunt doubles!" Taker paused the moment he saw the mice warriors walk in front of him, they carried their chief on a made shift stretcher. He was hurt. Melissa was quick to pull the healing juice and gave him a drop. He was quick to recover.

"Oh, thank you your highness! Thank you…" The mouse got up and then noticed Aslan. "Oh… Hail Aslan! Ruler of all of Narnia… Oh… oh dear" The mouse was quick to realize he was missing his tail. "I am completely out of countenance!"

"It suits you well" explained Aslan.

"Wow, another creature worried about their tail" smirked Trish as she nudged Stephanie who shared in the giggle.

"A mouse tail is its honor," The rat continued.

Taker only rolled his eyes as he stared at Kane. "When do we get the hell out of here?"

The mouse pleaded its case to Aslan as to how it's tail means everything, the other mice were prepared to cut off their own until the chief's tail regrew in an instant. "Ok, everyone gets a happy ending, can we get the hell out of here now!" protested Triple H.

"Yeah, the armor is chafing me!" growled Shane McMahon.

"We can't go yet! There's a parade! We got to go through the parade!" announced Kane.

"Ok, let's do it and get the hell out of here!" called Taker, he then turned his attention to Kane. "Will you get out of that armor! It's freaking the hell out of me!"

"What, jealous?" Kane asked.

"OF WHAT!" demanded Taker.

"I got fancy armor, you don't!"

"Let's go damn it" hissed Triple H.

They let Kane stay for the parade through town as long as he took off his armor. They stayed the night and were getting ready to go back home the next day…

Author's note, sorry about the name mix up in the last chapter, I meant to have Marissa not Melissa! Sorry!


	11. Chapter 11 END

Chapter 11 going home

A grand meeting was held, all the Narnias and the people of the town gathered as Prince Casper and Caspian called for everyone's attention. "Narnia belongs to the Narnias as it does to us. Anyone who wishes to stay and live in peace are welcome to, for those who wish. Aslan can return you to the land of our four fathers"

"This is loads of fun" muttered the Undertaker. "When the hell do we get to leave?"

"Shut up" Kane whispered below his breath.

The town's people said it had been ages since they returned to their homeland, generations even. Yet Aslan explained that he wasn't referring to the land the people came from. "Your ancestors were pirates run ashore on an island, there they found a passage, a secret cave that brought them from their world and into ours, the same world our King and Queens came from" Aslan explained. "It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start"

There was chatter among the people as a soldier who had done terrible things under the former king order. "I will go, I will accept the offer" he announced.

The former King's wife and brother also accepted the offer as well. Aslan told them since they were the first to speak up, their life in that world shall be good. Taker on the other hand kept checking his watch and tapping his foot impatiently. "I don't know what's worst, sitting through this or Jillian's singing"

Triple H snickered as did Shane, Aslan let out a deep breath that forced what appeared to be a single tree to spin and open up, the door in the air was revealed. The three people approached it only to vanished within an instant.

The people were up and arms about it and said Aslan had tricked them and the people were killed. "If my example could be of any use sire, I will take 11 mice through without hesitation" Reepicheep announced.

"Yeah, as if that's going to prove anything" Growled the Deadman. "We'll go, I got to get the hell back before McMahon replaces us with something stupid" Taker hissed as he stormed through the door in the air. Triple H, Shane, Stephanie and Melissa followed. Kane however gave a proper goodbye to the creatures of Narnia, until Aslan approached.

"I don't get it, weren't you suppose to tell those who weren't coming back, that they weren't coming back?" Kane asked.

"I was about to tell you that, yes"

Kane paused. "Me? I'm the one?"

Aslan nodded. "How can your friends learn of this world if you know what will happen before it occurs?" he asked of Kane. "You know that too. You cannot keep coming here and discovering what you already know, your friends need to learn without your help"

Kane was still shocked to the news. "But, if I didn't come, more Narnias would be dead! I don't want to spill the blood of innocent creatures if I can help it"

"Kane, take from this world and use it to your advantage in your own. You have gain respect from your fellow peers as well as withstood scrutiny for your ideas and brilliant plans." Said Aslan.

Kane turned to the other who nodded. "If it weren't for you Kane, we would probably be dead or something" explained Matt. "The way you wasted the white bitch a while ago was inspiring!"

"As well, you looked out for us." Said Mickey James. "You believed me when no one else would"

Kane nodded to them all and knew Aslan was right. "Go now, for your work in Narnia is done" said Aslan.

With a nod of his head Kane took the others through, the centaur held onto the helmet Kane wore in battle. He vowed to properly take care of the suit of armor for generations to know of his greatness.

If one cool thing were to come out of this in Kane's mind, it's the fact that he is now a legend in this world, one that none can compare to! He was the last to walk through the door in the air, and was rather stunned to find himself at the arena along side the Hardy Boys and Mickey James.

"Weird, where's everyone else?" asked Matt. "I thought they would be here before us"

"Maybe Aslan left them at the train station since they didn't properly say goodbye?" questioned Jeff. Well that was the case. The others were left at the train station, they got back to the arena 40 minutes later complaining about the long journey. However they were shocked to see the others who were last to go through the door standing about the halls talking.

"What the hell? How did you get back so fast?" demanded Triple H.

Kane shrugged his shoulders to him, unable to explain why he bet them home. Yet it was odd that no one had seen the Deadman. "Where's Taker?" he asked.

Taker came through the doors 20 minutes later with a bag. He said nothing as he retreated to his dressing room and locked the door for the night. He pulled out the box, the full series of the Chronicles of Narnia lay beside him on the bench, that funny feeling was coming over him again. So he decided to read up before the big ass cat brought him back to the world…

Meanwhile

Edge was talking with Vicky in the hallways; he was in the mood to make out with her… he wanted another title shot. He convinced her to go into Vince's office and find a place for them to have some 'fun' Edge's brilliant idea came to mind. "He has that old wardrobe right? I saw Kane fit in that thing, I think we could too" he said with a devious grin. Vicky agreed as they snuck into Vince's office, opened the wardrobe and tried to make out, that was until a sudden chill cut through them, and they fell onto the open snow in an enchanted land. "What the hell is this?" Edge asked aloud. He got off of Vicky and looked about in utter confusion.

"Let's take this as a mini vacation" she announced, not knowing a faun by the name of Mr. Tumnus was looking right at them….

THE END


End file.
